1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front wheel folding device for a three-wheel cart including a golf bag cart, a baby cart or a goods transport cart and, more particularly, to the device capable of disposing the front wheel at a horizontal state and folding the cart all at the same time to provide a more convenient and quicker operation and a more simplified structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,770,912, a front wheel folding device for a three-wheel golf bag cart is disclosed. A front wheel is disposed at a horizontal state and then folded upward. The operation requires two steps and cannot be accomplished continuously all in one time. Thus, the patented invention is still not convenient enough, and the structure is still relatively complicated. Obviously, further improvements are required. In view of the aforementioned problem, the present invention provides a front wheel folding device to overcome the problem.